Amante de la Luz
by ELODTC
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Severus queda ciego temporalmente cuando se interpone entre una maldición y Potter. Se despierta con nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, pero Harry lo ayuda a recordar que puedes sentir el calor de la luz, incluso cuando no puedes verla. Lizzy0305 en AO3


Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y sus asociados

La hermosa historia es de _**Lizzy0305 en AO3**_ quien amablemente me permitió traducirla (y publicarla aquí).

El fic está completo (son más de 15K palabras), aunque lloro por eso; deberíamos tener más de esta maravilla :c

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Amante de la Luz**

**...**

**..**

**.**

La oscuridad es acogedora.

Severus nunca ha pensado realmente que sobrevivirá a otra guerra, que podría sobrevivir a Voldemort, que proteger a Potter no le costará la vida. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera se supone que deba sorprenderse al encontrarse en esta situación, _sea_ _lo que_ _sea_ que se supone que significa. Sin embargo, todavía lo está. Porque después de todo lo que ha sucedido, él realmente no quería morir.

Sólo hay oscuridad aquí, nada más, no hay puertas nacaradas al cielo, lo que lo hace reír mentalmente, lo que en la tierra lo pondría en el cielo después de todo, pero tampoco ve un pozo en llamas, ningún perro de tres cabezas lo espera, ningún alma ardiente lo alcanza tampoco.

Sólo oscuridad.

¿Es esta su recompensa por todo el trabajo duro que había puesto para terminar con Voldemort? ¿La calma eterna? ¿Aburrimiento sin fin? ¿Se supone que esto es una recompensa o ha llegado a su propio infierno personal? Oh, qué hermoso… esto será extremadamente aburrido, ¿verdad?

Un olor golpea su nariz, algo ligeramente familiar, aunque cómo diablos puede pasar eso cuando está muerto, no lo entiende. Respira hondo. Una vez más, está muerto, no necesita oxígeno, pero le gusta esto, deja que el olor lo llene. Oh sí, recuerda. Sol. Verano. Hierba y arboles. _Potter_.

Él gruñe.

Ha sido hace tanto y, sin embargo, lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer.

La noche que cambió todo, el destello de verde, Dumbledore cayendo sobre la barandilla. Los ojos vacíos de Draco, su mano temblorosa, su varita aún apuntando hacia donde había estado el anciano hacía sólo unos momentos.

El grito salvaje de Potter, la risa histérica de Bella, hechizos… no es más que una locura ahora. También sigue siendo un maldito misterio cómo llegó a Potter sobre la miríada de Inolvidables y hasta el día de hoy, sabe que sólo fue el shock lo que le permitió sacar al niño de las garras de los otros Mortífagos. Luego se fueron volando.

Esa ha sido la primera vez, de muchas veces, en que pudo oler el aroma único del niño. Mientras lo mantenía cerca, mientras se elevaban sobre los terrenos, Potter hundió su rostro en su cuello —dios, el recuerdo todavía lo hacía estremecer y _está_ _muerto—_ trata de calmarse, apenas inquieto. Él puede haber estado llorando, también, no que Severus lo haya culpado.

Severus se detuvo muy lejos, donde ya no podía ver la Marca Oscura sobre Hogwarts. El sol ya estaba arriba, su calor acarició su rostro cuando los aterrizó en un gran claro. Potter se quedó en silencio, de espaldas a Severus, mirando por encima de los árboles, tratando de ver, para echar un vistazo a Hogwarts, pero estaban a millas de distancia.

Era una mañana tan rara. Fuerte, brillante y hermosa a pesar de lo que había sucedido y Severus se sentó en la hierba todavía ligeramente húmeda y dejó que las palabras salieran de él. Le contó todo a Potter y, por los dioses, ahora que se daba cuenta, probablemente contó las cosas que el chico no tenía razón para saber. Pronto, Potter se volvió de espaldas a los árboles y se unió a Severus en el suelo. Escuchó en silencio, ni una palabra salió de su boca. Pero Severus habló en lugar de él.

Él se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo azul sin nubes sobre ellos, su piel bañándose en el calor del sol. El aroma de los árboles y la hierba y el calor del verano los rodeaba ese día y el día siguiente y el siguiente. Regresaron al castillo y, por un milagro inoportuno, pudieron pasar todo el verano en secreto.

Ellos conspiraron y planearon. Severus era buscado en toda Gran Bretaña. Con su verdadera lealtad revelada, Voldemort lo quería muerto tanto como a Potter. El castillo estaba casi vacío, sólo con Hagrid, Fang, los elfos domésticos y los dos deberían estar solos, pero no lo estaban.

Pensando en eso ahora, todo fue una bendición. Comenzó lo suficientemente duro, pero deseaban compañía en estos tiempos difíciles y ahora eran mucho más civilizados entre sí. Severus sabía cosas y Potter estaba ansioso por escuchar y, como resultó, también ansioso por aprender. Y Severus, estaba más que dispuesto a enseñar, especialmente a alguien que aprendía a confiar en él, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para poder oler la luz del sol en su piel.

Pero el verano terminó y se separaron sus caminos. Severus fue a Francia para convencer a algunos aliados de unirse a su causa, mientras que Potter fue en una búsqueda sistemática de Horrocruxes. No se ven desde hace más de un año, pero Severs nunca olvidaría ese aroma de la luz del sol y del bosque, de los árboles, de la hierba y la tierra cálida.

La próxima vez que se encontraron, fue en una guerra, una batalla y Severus se dio cuenta del chico justo a tiempo. Corrió y llegó casi demasiado tarde. Pero tal vez si él está muerto, significa que ha llegado a tiempo y el hechizo lo golpeó, no a Potter. Si ese es el caso, descansará en paz. Si Potter sobrevivió, puede dejar que la oscuridad se lo lleve. Especialmente si la oscuridad huele a sol y árboles.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

No es sólo el olor. También hay una voz.

Severus no puede decidir si es un recuerdo de ese bendito verano, un sueño o una fantasía. Sea lo que sea, él escucha; deja que la voz lo arrulle.

La voz de Potter siempre ha estado llena de ira, de desafío, también de odio cuando interactuaron. Aunque ese verano no. Cambió después de esa larga charla sobre el claro, se volvió cuidadoso, cauteloso.

No es que Potter le tuviera miedo, ¿alguna vez… o incluso sospechó de él? Simplemente estaba probando los límites. Las preguntas sobre Lily se calmaron en un susurro, dándole a Severus la oportunidad de ignorarlas, pero él eligió responder.

Tuvieron largas conversaciones bajo el cálido sol mientras caminaban por los Terrenos y el Bosque Prohibido, Potter también habló de su infancia a cambio, un secreto por un secreto. Hablaba sobre sus familiares abusivos, los primeros once años horribles de su vida. También hablaría sobre sus dudas anteriores con respecto a Severus, lo que en realidad no fue una sorpresa. Severus había hecho todo lo posible para hacer de la vida del niño un infierno después de todo, un mal necesario entre muchos otros.

Severus sabría cuándo era correcto hacer preguntas y cuando todo lo que se necesitaba era que se quedara callado y escuchara con paciencia, incluso si eso significaba que durante unos minutos no pasaba nada, sólo siendo silencioso.

Pronto, esa voz, _la_ voz de los sueños de Severus, la de sus fantasías más profundas. Un sonido que nunca le diría a Potter que deseaba escuchar, nunca, nunca, _se_ atrevió a reír a su alrededor, incluso a burlarse de él.

Su nombre: Snape —no Severus, nunca Severus, sólo en su sueño—, no llevaba malicia, de la misma manera que Potter —nunca Harry, por las mismas razones—, dejó de ser una maldición. Escuchó su primer nombre sólo una vez, no ese verano sino el próximo mayo, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, mientras su cabeza casi soplaba por el dolor. Justo en ese momento, _Severus_… aterrado, lleno de preocupación.

Parece que la muerte también tiene sus privilegios especiales, porque la voz que escucha ahora lo sigue llamando _Severus_. No oye nada más, sólo murmullos distintos, murmullos silenciosos y confusos, pero su propio nombre lo escucha claramente. Eso lo hace sonreír.

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

Esta cosa de la muerte se está volviendo cada vez mejor.

Ahora también hay un toque acariciando su cabello, acariciando su rostro, cálidos dedos recorriendo sus mejillas. Tal vez él está en el cielo. O tal vez esto sea un infierno después de todo y nunca verá la cara que conoce, la cara de al que pertenece el toque.

Los toques entre ellos eran escasos, difíciles de conseguir al principio. En el momento en que él se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía —para el momento en que su mente registrara que su mano está sobre Potter— habría terminado. El agarre de la varita de Potter sería impecable, una vez más y tendría el cuchillo en la mano _correcta_ y Severus tendría que alejarse.

Una o dos veces, duraría un poco más. Tendría que estar detrás de Potter, corregir su postura completa, la forma en que se movía su brazo, separar más las piernas para lograr estabilidad y —dios, la idea, el recuerdo… su mano en la parte posterior del muslo de Potter, ¿puede uno _despertarse_ cuando muere?— mostrarle lo que _suavemente_ significa _agitar_ al cubrir la mano del niño con la suya. Pasaría y Severus estaría cien por ciento al tanto de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dónde y cómo se conectaba con el niño.

Entonces él casi lo olvidaría.

Pero no lo haría. Hasta que los toques se prolongaran, como el calor del verano, allí todo el día, incluso en la noche cuando Potter estaba en una habitación diferente, su toque, una sensación fantasma todavía estaría allí, aún quemaría a Severus como si fuera un golpe de sol.

Hubo una vez, sólo una, durante una noche, la última antes de que Severus se dirigiera a Francia, cuando su contacto duraría mucho tiempo, durante toda la noche. Severus pudo haber muerto esa noche y él habría muerto feliz.

Salieron al lago esa noche, una botella de Riesling (1) fresca partió de la cocina en manos de Potter. Se instalarían en la hierba, sin manta, sin nada, sólo la tierra bajo sus manos aún cálida por el largo día de sol, al igual que la primera mañana en ese claro.

El aire que los rodeaba estaba cargado de aromas: árboles, hierba, sol y tierra cálida, los aromas favoritos de Severus —dulces y suaves, frescos pero a la vez pesados con algo que nunca se podía embotellar— algo demasiado salvaje como para ponerlo en un recipiente de vidrio.

La botella de vino pronto se vaciaría, Severus recuerda débilmente que discutieron, alguien no quería dejar ir al otro, _demasiado peligroso_, se dijeron las palabras, recuerda que una cosa llevó a la otra y Potter se puso de pie y lo dejó y se fue al borde del lago.

Él no sabe cómo comenzó, él sabe, oh, lo hace, pero es demasiado cobarde para admitirlo; con la mano estirada para tocar a Potter, así fue como comenzó, tocarlo sin ninguna razón, sólo una, sólo una razón pecaminosa, pero él había empujado a Potter en el agua.

Lo siguió poco después, su cuerpo incapaz de resistir la llamada de la voz de Potter. El chico —hombre, era un hombre el que estaba allí, había sido hombre por un tiempo— lo vio desvestirse y nadaron en el agua fría juntos. De vez en cuando, su cuerpo se deslizaría contra el de Potter cuando intentaba empujarlo bajo la superficie y, a cambio, las piernas de Potter —sedosas, resbaladizas en el agua— se deslizarían alrededor de él y lo agarrarían, juguetón, bromeando. Severus todavía no sabe cómo el agua no comenzó a hervir a su alrededor.

Una vez agotados, se echaron sobre la hierba seca y cálida y Potter, el tonto e ignorante mocoso, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus. Su cabello goteaba agua sobre el estómago desnudo de Severus, que luego caía por su costado con una tortuosa lentitud. Cuando giraba su rostro hacia él, el aire cálido de su aliento brillaba sobre el duro pezón de Severus, pero por supuesto el chico no se daría cuenta. Fue una angustia; locura deliciosa, dolorosa, salvaje, encantadora.

El aire frío mordisqueaba sus pieles mojadas, pero Potter nunca se alejó. O bien se quedó dormido o permaneció en silencio, como Severus, con los ojos fijos en las estrellas infinitas y brillantes sobre ellos. Cada suave brisa haría que el cabello de Potter ondeara suavemente contra su piel, trajera el aroma de la tierra cálida y la luz del sol. Cada segundo los acercaría un paso más al mañana y Severus nunca había odiado los rayos del sol hasta que los había visto esa madrugada.

Ahora que está muerto, finalmente puede jugar con la idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido esa noche, si tal vez hubiera tenido el coraje de enterrar su cabeza en el suave cabello de Potter, o Potter se hubiera movido sólo una pulgada, rozando sus labios contra el pezón de Severus y no sólo su cálido aliento.

Él busca el toque ahora, lo acaricia como un gato. El dorso de los dedos de Potter roza sus mejillas.

—Ahora, ¿pueden ver eso? —dice Potter, con voz burlona, sus manos se apresuran hacia la frente de Severus y luego a su cabello, mientras lo rastrilla—. Les dije que eras muy obstinado como para morir.

Severus abre la boca y habla, aunque sabe que no tiene cuerpo, por lo tanto, no tiene boca para hablar ni voz para ser escuchado, pero Potter no tiene sentido.

—¿No estoy muerto? —sale ronca, pero está ahí, es su voz.

—No, no lo estás. Aunque sí herido. El hechizo de Parkinson te golpeó en la cabeza. Estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

El primer instinto de Severus es saltar, sentarse y mirar a su alrededor, pero una mano firme en su pecho lo mantiene abatido.

—Tómatelo con calma —dice Potter, haciendo que se quede en su lugar.

¿Es esto real? ¿está vivo? ¿por qué todo está oscuro entonces? Hay algo en su rostro, telas, espesas, que huelen a pociones, quiere desgarrarlo, sus manos van allí. Necesita verlo, verlo con sus propios ojos, que este es realmente Potter, y realmente está vivo… que los dos están vivos.

Potter le agarra la muñeca, pero es demasiado tarde, el vendaje está fuera de su cara, está en sus puños mientras Potter presiona sus brazos hacia abajo, sin embargo, la oscuridad no se evapora, todavía está en todas partes, todavía no ve nada.

¿Por qué sólo hay oscuridad?

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—¿Estoy… ciego? —Él realmente no dice las palabras, más bien se deslizan, se van sin su consentimiento, porque es una pregunta idiota, no ve absolutamente nada, aunque todos sus otros sentidos parecen funcionar correctamente. Escucha a Potter, un poco preocupado, aunque obviamente feliz. Puede sentir su mano en su muñeca, su calor, lo tranquilizador que es, lo suave que es. Puede saborear la poción amarga: Poción Calmante, elaborada adecuadamente, dejada en el fuego durante dos a cinco minutos más, de ahí la amargura. Él puede oler el aroma limpio de la enfermería y, por supuesto, a Potter: sol, árboles, hierba. Pero no lo ve.

—El hechizo —explica Poppy desde algún lugar al final de la cama—, te golpeó en la cara, profesor. —No ha sido profesor durante un año, pero al parecer, algunas cosas nunca cambian—. La magia dañó un tejido muy importante alrededor y en tus ojos. Me las arreglé para curar la piel de tu cara, aún necesita atención posterior, y el Sr. Potter ha sido de gran ayuda con eso. Tus ojos, sin embargo… —Él puede escuchar su suspiro y su corazón se acelera—. Bueno, la buena noticia es que _están_ sanando, lo que significa que eventualmente volverás a ver. La mala noticia es que simplemente no podemos decir cuándo. Tal vez en una semana, pero incluso podría tomar un mes.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Seguro como el infierno; una semana después Severus todavía está en la cama, todavía en la enfermería y todavía ciego. También está realmente enojado porque está aburrido. No puede leer, no hay música, sólo Potter le hace compañía, pero no puede estar allí todo el día y toda la noche.

El impacto inicial de estar ciego desaparece después de los primeros días: de noche, en realidad, las noches son lo que realmente horroriza a Severus porque a la luz del día, hay ruidos, pájaros, Potter, otras personas, pero por la noche él está solo y sólo hay silencio… pero él piensa que _mejorará _y es lo que mantiene el verdadero terror a raya. Los sueños son los peores y los mejores también, porque en sus sueños todavía ve, pero sólo ve ojos verdes, una bendición y una maldición, todo al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso, es realmente sólo el aburrimiento lo que es malo. No hay nada que hacer, sólo dormir, pero después del tercer día, incluso eso se vuelve viejo y Severus siempre ha sido más hacedor que alguien que disfruta de holgazanear.

Potter viene después del trabajo y le lee, hace crucigramas con Severus o, a veces, sólo hablan. Encuentran su viejo tono lo suficientemente pronto como si el año pasado ni siquiera hubiera sucedido. Pero lo hizo y hablaron sobre lo que habían visto, lo que habían hecho, la comida que Severus tenía en Francia y que odiaba absolutamente: los caracoles, quién se comería eso y por qué, y lo que él amaba absolutamente: ese croissant de la esquina de Rue Madame y Rue de Fleurus, todavía cálidos y escamosos, comiéndolo despacio mientras disfrutaba de la vista del parque casi a sus pies, siempre a las siete en punto.

Pero luego Potter siempre tiene que irse, lo que significa que es casi de noche y Severus no pretende dormir pero al menos mantiene los ojos cerrados, nunca los abre, porque entonces al menos puede fingir que puede ver, que elige la oscuridad sobre la luz de las velas.

—¿Sabías que hay una diferencia entre lo oscuro y la oscuridad? —le pregunta a Potter al día siguiente. Ha sido una semana, probablemente la semana más larga de su vida.

Potter no responde y ese día se va temprano. No viene por dos días completos y si Severus pensó que los siete días fueron largos, bueno, el fin de semana fue una eternidad.

Luego llega el lunes y Potter irrumpe como si nada hubiera pasado. Se tarda un poco, un poco de empuje aquí y allá, pero Severus aún sabe cómo obtener información esencial de las personas que no quieren compartirla.

—¿No estás aburrido aquí? —Potter pregunta de repente.

Severus gira su cabeza hacia la voz y levanta una ceja.

—Diría que mi vida es tan emocionante como una pintura fija, pero honestamente, incluso esos pueden rodar alrededor de los otros retratos de vez en cuando.

Potter resopla, Severus puede escuchar la vacilación en su voz cuando dice—: He estado pensando…

—Lo que nunca es una buena idea… —observa Severus pero él es ignorado.

—Podrías venir y vivir conmigo. Ya conoces Grimmauld Place, no he cambiado el diseño, sólo lo he redecorado. Sé que quieres decir que no, así que sólo escucha un momento. Puedes caminar por la casa y hay un parque justo afuera de la puerta, podríamos salir, podrías hacer lo que quisieras.

—No lo hago —Severus dice casi incluso antes de que Potter termine sus locas divagaciones.

—¿No haces qué? ¿No quieres venir? —La decepción es tan evidente en el tono del chico, que casi la ve.

—No quiero decir que no —dijo Severus—. De ninguna manera. Prefiero morir antes que quedarme aquí un día más.

—Oh, bueno… bien entonces. —Sorpresa, luego una sonrisa. Puede escuchar las sonrisas en el tono de Potter, diferenciarlas tan fácilmente como lo haría con las pociones. Su calidez llena su voz, se siente como un rayo de sol en su piel—. Ya hablé con Madame Pomfrey sobre esto y luego pasé el fin de semana buscando provisiones como pociones, ropa de cama y algo de comida extra, así que…

Severus quita las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sienta en el borde de la cama. —Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, Potter.

Un resoplido divertido viene de la dirección de Potter y luego—: Necesitarás algo de ropa primero. —Una risita, dulce y burlona.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Comienzan un poco áspero. Severus está ansioso por trasladar la culpa por completo a Potter.

Es raro al principio salir de la enfermería. Está afuera, puede oír a los pájaros, sentir el viento acariciar su cara, el calor del verano ya lo hace sudar. Gira la cara hacia el sol, empapándose del calor. Puede que sólo se lo imagine, pero ve un punto brillante en la oscuridad, todavía no es luz, ni mucho menos, quizás un poco menos vacío que el resto de la nada.

Potter le toca el codo y se aparecen. La aparición en conjunto quita un poco de su ego —no lo ha hecho desde que era un niño y sabe dónde está Grimmauld Place— pero Potter insiste y bueno, hay una mano en su codo y no es como si se quejara.

Le muestra su alrededor —una vez más, recuerda el lugar, notablemente bien— y Potter sólo menciona con brusquedad—: Este es el baño. —Pero un gemido profundo sale de Severus a la mención de ese lugar que es casi preocupante. Los hechizos de limpieza eran buenos y útiles, pero casi literalmente mataría por una ducha, sentir el agua real (caliente, abrasadora) en su piel, eliminaría el olor de las pociones, la limpieza y la enfermedad.

Potter se ríe, entra al baño. Severus, ahora con la mano en el brazo de Potter, sigue ansioso.

—La ducha está a tres pasos delante de ti.

Potter habla, dice algo más, probablemente algo importante que debería escuchar, pero Severus lo ignora, sus dedos ya están trabajando en los botones de su camisa que sólo se había puesto hace unos minutos. Lo arroja, lo deja caer al suelo. La puerta se cierra cuando su mano toca su cinturón.

Se necesita algo de sensibilidad, pero una ducha es una ducha y él encuentra el grifo fácilmente. Pronto está de pie bajo el agua caliente y la sensación es _increíble_. Nunca se le ocurrió ni a él ni a nadie más dejar que se duchara, los hechizos de limpieza son mucho más simples. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parece haber anhelado la humedad, estar empapado en el calor del vapor, en la niebla.

Él pone su cabeza debajo de ella, deja que el agua fluya hacia abajo desde su cabello, sobre su cara y hombros, hasta su cintura sobre sus nalgas, su polla, sus piernas. Sus manos lo siguen, es casi sensual y su cuerpo reacciona de inmediato.

No hay nada que lo detenga —y _porqué_ se detendría, ha pasado un tiempo, y si tiene que vivir con Potter, con su aroma, con su toque, necesitará liberación— y agarra su polla, le da un pequeño golpe. Hay algo en no verlo, en mirar hacia abajo en su cuerpo y no ver absolutamente nada, simplemente sentir una mano allí y calor, un calor encantador y abrasador que lo hace aún más interesante.

Luego, la puerta se abre de golpe, se escucha un grito, él ruge como respuesta, porque sabe quién está allí con él; su miembro parece saberlo también, se hincha aún más.

Él oye que la cortina de la ducha se retira y luego Potter suena honestamente preocupado, casi grita—: ¿Estás bien?

Severus gruñe, apoyado contra la pared, con una mano sobre sus bolas y su polla, tratando de cubrirlo, incluso si está de espaldas a Potter.

—Jodido infierno, Potter, ¿nunca te dijeron que no irrumpieras a un hombre mientras él está en la ducha?

—¡Te dije que volvería con tu toalla! —responde sonando incómodo y disculpándose—. Juro que no estoy mirando. Lo juro por Dios. Es sólo que… parecía que estabas sufriendo y yo me asusté, y te juro que no vi nada.

Quiere volverse y mirar al idiota. —No tengo dolor, ¡aunque sí sufrí un ataque al corazón, gracias a ti! —casi gruñe—. ¿Podrías salir de aquí?

—Oh, sí, lo siento… sólo tu toalla… aquí tienes tu toalla —murmura y Severus se da la vuelta, sólo a medias, principalmente porque está incrédulo y quiere mirar a Potter por puro instinto y no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pero, al menos, su mano está todavía en su pene, cubriéndolo, a pesar de que todavía está duro y no es tan efectivo, además… bueno incluso con dedos tan largos como los suyos es imposible cubrirlo por completo.

—Una toalla, Potter, es más útil cuando está seca, así que ¿te importaría dejarla en otro lugar que no sea en la _puta_ ducha y luego _largarte_ de aquí? —Hace que su voz sea tan cruel, tan amenazadora como siempre, pero está duro y completamente desnudo y el agua caliente le pega en la piel y simplemente no está funcionando en este momento.

Hay silencio detrás de él y se vuelve un poco más, escuchando, pensando, esperando contra todo pronóstico, que Potter ya está fuera del baño. Pero luego lo escucha, un pequeño y silencioso jadeo, gruñido, repentina exhalación de aire, lo que sea.

—Tus ojos deben estar cerrados —sisea fríamente, completamente consciente de lo que Potter vería.

Todavía sigue un largo segundo de silencio, aunque quizás no sea tan largo, tal vez sea sólo él quien la sienta como la eternidad, porque sabe que Potter está detrás de él y puede sentir el pulso de su propia polla con ese pensamiento debajo de su dedo.

—Lo están —Potter dice, voz débil, sin aliento, y finalmente, Severus escucha pasos, se apresura y la puerta se cierra.

Piensa por un momento que simplemente hará que su erección desaparezca, toda esta vergüenza seguramente sacará el aliento de su entusiasmo, pero incluso después de que haya terminado de limpiarse, después de enjuagar toda la espuma de su cabello, sigue estando duro y en un momento todavía está apoyado contra las baldosas, pero al siguiente una mano está en su polla y se acaricia casi con dureza, se agarra con fuerza, gruñe, se traga los gemidos, se muerde el labio antes de decir un nombre.

El agua en cascada fluye en su pecho y se quita el esperma de su vientre. Cierra el grifo y por un momento se inclina contra las baldosas aún frías, con los ojos ciegos, cerrados. El agua gotea de sus pestañas, cae sobre su mejilla como una lágrima. Él no sabe lo que más odia; que es un cobarde y no se atrevió a decir una palabra y tirar a Potter a la ducha (él nunca lo haría, Dios no), o que Potter no viniera solo.

Le toma diez minutos encontrar la puñetera toalla y se desliza tres veces en los charcos mojados que ha dejado atrás, pero nunca llama a Potter.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

El día siguiente, Severus lo pasa en la sala de estar, la radio está encendida, escucha las voces de personas que hablan al azar, a la música, al presentador de noticias que habla sobre la ola de calor en el exterior. No puede prestarle atención, pero escucha. Las grietas del fuego —podría ser el verano, pero esta es una casa mágica, siempre hay un fuego cálido en la chimenea— el reloj marca, Potter susurra cuando pasa una página del libro que está tratando de leer.

Hay ruidos alrededor, pero aún así, nada puede llenar el enorme silencio entre ellos y es horrible. Es pesado y Severus se ha acostumbrado tanto a la risa casi despreocupada de Potter que ni siquiera es que la extrañe, es peor que eso, se siente como retirar aire.

Suspira y gira la cabeza hacia donde sospecha que el chico está sentado. Casi puede sentir la energía nerviosa que sale de él, su cuerpo está pulsando con ella, ola tras ola. Él sabe qué lo está causando, pero por amor a Dios no sabe qué hacer para corregirlo.

—Miraste, ¿verdad? —pregunta al final con un suspiro, porque alguien tiene que ser el adulto y hacer algo, especialmente si ese alguien quiere saber qué planes tiene Potter para el día siguiente o cómo las nuevas bromas se están haciendo en la tienda de WWW (2) donde él ayuda hoy en día, y sí, él quiere escucharlo por alguna razón.

En la tranquilidad sin fin, él espera muchas cosas, desde disculpas hasta mentiras, pero nunca sólo esa simple palabra.

—Sí.

Su tono no es muy casual, no es burlón, no es firme, pero hace que Severus se sienta un poco ansioso por alguna razón.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, no queremos que te quedes ciego también —dice a la ligera.

Potter se ríe. —No lo haré —luego agrega—: a menos que me saques los ojos con eso.

Severus balbucea ante la idea de que_ eso_ vaya a algún lado cerca de la cara de Potter.

Su primer instinto es maldecir a Potter, aunque no nada serio, sólo un pequeño Hechizo Punzante para enseñarle una lección, y busca su varita pero no puede encontrarla. Busca y busca, pero no está en ninguna parte.

»¿Me maldecirás todavía si te digo dónde está? —Oye la risa de Potter.

—Sí.

Potter se ríe, se para y se acerca. Severus puede escuchar el sonido de la madera rodando sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa, luego Potter se mueve hacia la ventana y deja caer la barra delgada sobre el regazo de Severus.

Se queda de pie por unos momentos y luego dice—: Simplemente no el _Titillando (3)_, por favor.

—No es divertido si lo ves venir —dice Severus y deja que Potter escape esta vez.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Los días pasan con aparente facilidad y pronto Severus cae en una rutina relajante en casa. Aprende a caminar por la casa con bastante facilidad, el diseño está en su mente y, a medida que cuenta sus pasos, pronto acumula todo Grimmauld Place en su cabeza, como un mapa. Dos pasos entre la mesa y el mostrador de la cocina, siete entre eso y la puerta y así sucesivamente.

Los días de la semana siempre comienzan de la misma manera, él se despierta, va a la cocina, elabora té. Cuando el hervidor hierve, Potter aparece trayendo el aroma de la luz del sol como si hubiera estado durmiendo afuera bajo la abrasadora estrella.

Desayunan, Severus come una tostada y una manzana, Potter come cereales, siempre, día tras día. Algo dulce como el chocolate, el olor de ello se extiende a Severus incluso sobre la mesa y frunce el ceño, disgustado.

—¿Cómo puedes comer eso? —pregunta el viernes.

No hay nada por un momento, entonces. —Oh, lo siento. —Lo que hace que Severus piense que Potter debe haber hecho algún gesto no verbal con su cuerpo, un encogimiento de hombros o un gesto de su mano—. No sé —dice dándose cuenta de que eso ya no funcionará.

Entonces el sábado es diferente. Potter duerme. Severus está en la cocina escuchando las noticias, sus manos están inactivas, jugueteando con su taza de té caliente. Él deja el desayuno, no tiene tanta hambre, además ya está acostumbrado a comer con Potter.

Son casi las nueve para cuando entra Potter, un saludo alegre, está vertiendo agua, la tetera va a la estufa y el fuego se enciende. Severus escucha los ruidos que Potter hace y aún no puede discernir qué es qué, pero luego oye el chisporroteo; el aroma a tocino tostado llega a su nariz y luego se rompen los huevos.

—¿Lado soleado hacia arriba? —Potter pregunta.

—No lo voltees (4) —responde.

Minutos después, un plato está frente a él, los aromas hacen que su estómago se revuelva. Tostadas con mantequilla, huevos y tocino: la mejor manera de comenzar un fin de semana. Potter profundiza en la comida como si no la hubiera visto la semana pasada. Severus se bifurca en su dignidad, aunque casi está babeando. Todo parece saber mejor ya que no puede verlo. Es como si a su mente le sorprendiera que existan gustos y todo lo que ha sido normal hasta ahora se siente como el cielo hoy en día. El pequeño desayuno de Potter no es una excepción, se niega a preguntarse cómo se sentiría así a Potter.

—Dios, podía comer huevos y tocino todos los días. —Los gruñidos de Potter aparentemente terminaron.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —Severus pregunta, pensando en el cereal asquerosamente dulce.

—Toma demasiado tiempo —dice Potter—. Y no estoy dispuesto a levantarme media hora antes sólo para cocinar y luego lavar los platos. El cereal es más fácil.

Severus hace una nota mental de eso.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus lava los platos mientras Potter se baña, luego sube y se acuesta en su cama, esperando que el joven esté listo. Su ventana está abierta y puede escuchar a los pájaros afuera. Hay un golpe suave en la puerta, aunque está completamente abierto.

—Tengo algo para ti —dice Potter mientras se acerca a él, luego la cama se hunde mientras se sienta.

Severus se sienta, curioso. —¿Qué?

Potter coloca el objeto debajo de los dedos de Severus para que pueda sentirlo por sí mismo. Es algo delgado y largo, hecho de cuero y otro material más suave.

—Es una funda de varita —explica Potter—. Así que siempre puedes tenerla contigo y no tienes que buscarla. Tiene un hechizo de camuflaje, así que puedes usarlo afuera en tu camisa y los muggles no lo verán.

Severus sonríe. —¿Sabes que eso significa que será más fácil para mí maldecirte, cuando quiera?

—No tengo miedo —afirma Potter, y Severus escucha la sonrisa en su voz—. Aún tendrás que golpear un objetivo en movimiento. Voy a tomar todas mis oportunidades.

Cuando Potter se va, justo cuando está afuera de la puerta, Severus le envía un _Rictusempra_ no verbal. Oye cuando el cuerpo de Potter golpea el suelo y el joven estalla en carcajadas.

Severus pasa junto a él, se dirige al baño y sólo dice—: Creo que soy un éxito.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Pasan el día afuera. Van a Hyde Park y prácticamente no hacen nada, sólo se recuestan sobre una manta mientras Potter le lee. Severus no sabe sobre qué es el libro —casi no le importa, incluso en una hora no podría decir si se trata de Quidditch, viajes espaciales o un triángulo romántico— y ni siquiera se avergüenza.

Escucha la voz de Potter, los pájaros gorjeando, los niños jugando. Él escucha y se queda callado. Se voltea de espaldas y deja que su cuerpo se bañe en la luz del sol que sólo puede sentir pero no puede ver. Hay oscuridad a su alrededor, en todas partes, excepto que el calor del sol acaricia sus mejillas, el aire húmedo hace que su frente brille. Es una sensación muy opuesta, lo hace más consciente de su ceguera que de cualquier otra cosa, pero no se desespera. Han pasado sólo dos semanas después de todo y no es tan horrible como podría ser, además, hubo un año en el que habría dado más que su vista para recostarse bajo el cielo de verano con Potter sólo una vez más.

Él rueda sobre su espalda, sus ojos cerrados.

—Dime lo que ves —dice y la voz de Potter se aquieta. Él también se da la vuelta, Severus puede sentir su cuerpo moverse sobre la manta.

—Veo… árboles.

—¿Qué tipo de árboles?

—Robles en su mayoría. Hay algunos aviones y hay una gran haya llorando justo detrás de nosotros. Hay muchas familias. Algunas de ellas parecen estar haciendo un picnic, otros tienen niños, algunos perros también están cerca. Los niños juegan con ellos, lanzan pelotas y palos. Hay un perro, tiene patas cortas y es largo como una salchicha y sigue corriendo detrás de la pelota como los demás, pero nunca la consigue porque sigue pisando su propia oreja y cae. —Eso hace que Potter se ríe y Severus sonríe también, imaginándolo.

»Hay una pareja cerca en una cita —dice Potter en voz baja—. Están tendidos en una manta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que están en una cita? También estamos acostados en una manta y no estamos en una cita.

Entonces hay un momento de silencio, Potter dice—: Ella tiene su mano sobre su pecho. —Su voz es suave y de repente también hay una mano en el pecho de Severus—. Me gusta esto. Ella está inclinada sobre él, lo está besando.

Severus casi siente el toque de suaves labios contra los suyos, pero nunca llega y le duele el corazón, sus manos se agitan para jalar a Potter sobre él. Sin embargo, se queda quieto y la mano se desliza de su pecho pronto también.

—Están mirando al cielo ahora —dice Potter mientras se instala junto a Severus una vez más.

—¿Qué hay que ver?

¿Por qué su voz es tan ronca de repente?

—Un cocodrilo —dice Potter en serio y Severus se ríe—. No realmente, está ahí. Mira —dice, y su mano gira alrededor de la de Severus y las levanta en el aire. Sostiene el dedo de Severus y lo dibuja ligeramente hacia la derecha—. Ahí. Es enorme. Apuesto a que es perezoso.

—Lo es —dice Severus, tratando de forzar sólo una semejanza de sequedad en su tono, pero por los dioses él falla miserablemente, luego sonríe—. ¿Qué más hay ahí? ¿Tu lagarto grande y gordo tiene algún amigo, tal vez?

—No creo que sea un amigo. —Sus manos unidas se mueven hacia el otro lado—, es más como un pequeño conejito, se está encogiendo y está asustado. Sus orejas están planas contra su cabeza. Oh —y las manos se mueven de nuevo—, ahí está Hagrid.

Severus voltea su cabeza hacia Potter, sólo lo ve en la oscuridad de su mente y no a los animales que el niño tan insanamente —adorablemente— inventa y luego señala. Escucha los cuentos que Potter relata sobre grandes ciudades en el cielo, se acuesta en la manta y escucha y mientras tanto, está siempre, siempre, consciente del olor de los árboles, la hierba y la luz del sol.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

El domingo, Severus lo pasa solo, mientras que Potter va con los Weasley. Trae toneladas de comida, pero los aromas de pollo asado y pastel de cereza no es lo que le golpea la nariz cuando pasa junto a Potter esa noche.

Es algo más y lo hace detenerse, retroceder un poco. Su mano sale, busca al niño, encuentra su muñeca y la usa como punto de partida para construir la imagen de Potter en la oscuridad. Se inclina más cerca, toma una respiración profunda, pero aparentemente sus recuerdos están un poco apagados porque se supone que debe respirar aire puro sobre su hombro, en lugar de eso, su nariz está enterrada en el cuello de Potter mientras inhala.

Oye el gruñido de sorpresa de Potter (es difícil de perder realmente) y se aleja de inmediato.

—Has estado volando —él dice, no es una pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Severus coloca sus manos sobre el mostrador. —Entre nuestras lecciones de ese verano, saldrías a volar. Volverías oliendo así. La calidez del sol se atascaría en tu piel sudorosa, la hierba y la tierra cubrirían tu ropa; la olí tantas veces que puedo decirlo, incluso sin mirarte. ¿O me equivoco?

—No —dice Potter, y Severus puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. He jugado un poco con Ron y los gemelos.

Severus resopla mientras se da vuelta. —También has crecido un poco, ¿verdad? Te sientes más alto de lo que solías.

Potter se ríe, dice con fingida autoridad—: Bueno, ahora soy un hombre.

Eso hace que Severus resople. —¿Oh, lo eres? ¿Puedo? —pregunta después de un segundo, extendiendo las manos.

Potter las toma, las coloca en su propio hombro.

Severus puede sentir los músculos debajo de su dedo. Potter sólo lleva una camisa delgada y no esconde nada. Es más alto, pero también más robusto, casi musculoso, al menos en la parte superior del cuerpo, los hombros y los brazos. Sin embargo, sus caderas todavía están delgadas, la palma de Severus descansa sobre ellas sólo por un momento y luego las retira antes de que él tire de todo el hombre hacia sí mismo.

»Ya veo que lo hiciste —comenta—. Has cambiado.

—Tú también —dice Potter, hay una sonrisa burlona en su tono mientras continúa—. Esos croissants te llenaron muy bien.

Severus se ruboriza de inmediato.

Indignado, está a punto de defenderse, ya que todavía está muy lejos de ser gordo y argumentar que ya no es esquelético, pero luego los dedos se arrastran por su cabello y el toque es tan repentino, tan _extraño_, que todas las palabras se congelan en su garganta.

»Tu cabello también es más largo.

Potter no explica si eso es bueno o malo, pero Severus tiene la sensación de que no se cortará el cabello pronto.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

El lunes por la mañana se despierta un poco antes. Camina hacia la cocina, pone el hervidor, toma una taza y un poco de té. Convoca una sartén, luego los huevos y el tocino. Él pone el fuego con su varita. Para cuando Potter entra en la cocina, tres rebanadas finas de tocino se han vuelto bonitas y crujientes; los huevos tiernos de Potter deberían necesitar alrededor de un minuto más en la sartén y también estarán listos.

Cocinar no es difícil en absoluto, especialmente con magia, él sólo tiene que invocar lo que necesita. Está ansioso por probar algo más, pero todavía tienen la comida de Molly.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Potter, aunque los olores en el aire y el chisporroteo en la sartén lo hacen bastante obvio.

Por lo tanto, la respuesta de Severus es simple. —Desayuno.

—¡Te vas a cortar el dedo! —se preocupa Potter, acercándose.

Severus sólo se ríe. —¿Con qué? ¿Huevos? —Él desliza los huevos y el tocino de la sartén a un plato, luego lo coloca junto a una taza de té en algún lugar frente a Potter y luego se sienta para finalmente comer sus propias tostadas y manzana.

Potter no dice una palabra por unos momentos, luego Severus lo oye lentamente mientras bifurca la comida. Traga, gruñe, complacido. Severus sonríe en su taza.

—¿Bueno?

—Perfecto.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Su rutina cambia a partir de entonces. Se despierta un poco más temprano todos los días y prepara el desayuno para Potter. Sólo huevos por ahora, pero al tercer día, va por una tortilla. Potter parece apreciarlo igual.

Cuando Potter se va a trabajar, Severus abre la ventana y se sienta en el alféizar. Le encanta sentir el calor en su piel y quiere salir, pero no se atreve. A pesar de que el parque está sólo al otro lado de la calle, todavía hay tráfico y con un paso equivocado podría perderse en Londres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En cambio, sólo se queda en la ventana por un rato, disfrutando del ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad y la suave caricia del sol en su rostro.

Por la tarde, decide que va a cocinar la cena. No ha manejado un cuchillo desde su ceguera y está un poco aprensivo cuando se acerca al cajón. Sabe que Potter mantiene el objeto afilado y Severus no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para convocarlo.

Abre el cajón y lo palpa con el dedo. Toca la hoja fría y luego la sigue hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos se deslizan sobre el mango de madera. Él lo toma, comprueba la nitidez con su pulgar. La hoja está bien cuidada y casi le pone ansioso.

Coge un trozo de cebolla de la despensa y busca la tabla de cortar en el mostrador, cerca de la rejilla de secado, donde la tocó antes mientras lavaba los platos. Él pela la cebolla hasta que la textura es correcta.

Respira hondo mientras tiene la cebolla en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra. Coloca el cuchillo alrededor de lo que se siente como la mitad de la verdura, la hoja toca la parte posterior de sus dedos mientras mide dónde exactamente cortar. Luego corta.

Un segundo después está cortando las cebollas como un chef, como el Maestro de Pociones que es, porque el movimiento está tan grabado en él que simplemente no puede equivocarse. Es ridículo que temiera esto —_esto, _lo que ha estado haciendo toda su vida, midiendo, rebanando, cortando en dados, _elaborando pociones—_ y pronto tiene una sopa de verduras cocinándose alegremente en la estufa.

Es la primera vez en dos semanas y media que se siente en su elemento; se siente confiado, porque esto lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. Él no se detiene con una simple sopa. Obtiene un poco de pasta, brócoli, champiñones y crema: no puede encontrar pollo, no importa cuántas veces intente invocarlo. El olfato puede decirle si es una especia que quiere usar, un poco de sabor ayuda a decidir cuánto.

Para cuando Potter llega a casa, está cortando las últimas setas. Severus puede escucharlo quitándose los zapatos, luego entra en la cocina, pasa junto a la mesa, preparada para dos, mira por encima del hombro de Severus, para ver qué está haciendo.

Severus puede sentir el calor de este cuerpo, el olor de su piel y distrae. Su mano se detiene lentamente.

—¿Sí? —pregunta cuando no escucha ninguna palabra de Potter, aunque no se aleja.

—Definitivamente vas a cortarte la mano con eso —señala el hombre.

Severus sólo asiente con la cabeza hacia la olla que burbujea silenciosamente en la estufa y la otra llena de champiñones cortados, brócoli, cebolla y ajo.

—Tienes muy poca fe en mi talento, es casi insultante.

—Continúa entonces —Potter le da un golpecito en el codo—. Déjame verlo.

Severus suspira y siente dónde necesita colocar la hoja y luego comienza a cortar. Funciona muy bien y ya está en el último hongo cuando Potter se ríe entre dientes aún inclinándose sobre el hombro de Severus. El sonido, el cálido roce de aire en su cuello, la cercanía de Potter por completo, lo estremecen, pierde el ritmo y su mano se desliza sobre el hongo.

El dolor es agudo, y espera que Potter se ría y diga, _te lo dije,_ pero en cambio, el hombre gruñe «mierda» mientras agarra la mano de Severus y al siguiente momento toma el dedo sangrante en su boca.

Severus se endurece casi al instante, ya que sus sentidos ya intensificados se centran en ese único punto, en ese calor y humedad, en la sensación de la lengua de Potter moviéndose alrededor de su dedo, lamiéndolo y cubriéndolo con la caliente saliva, todo al mismo tiempo. Gime cuando Potter lo chupa porque siente que va directo a su polla, los dientes afilados rozan su piel, pero no se alejaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

En cambio, su dedo se mueve —los instintos, se dice a sí mismo, aunque el tipo de instinto que lo haría empujar su dedo más profundamente en esa caverna caliente es algo en lo que no quiere pensar en este momento— presiona contra la base de la lengua de Potter, la membrana tan delicada. Y suave, y _mojada_, como la polla de Potter estaría.

Oye una respiración pesada, sospecha que no sólo proviene de él, entonces Potter comienza a retroceder y, cuando piensa que finalmente terminará, Potter simplemente vuelve a absorber su dedo, que se desliza fácilmente, se desliza sobre la lengua áspera de Potter y —_Dios, puto infierno— _sus piernas renunciarán si esto no se detiene pronto.

Potter lame de nuevo, pero Severus está absolutamente seguro de que ya no hay sangre allí. ¿Cómo podría haber cuando toda se fue a su polla, pulsando allí, esperando a que Potter ponga su boca en otra parte?

Luego sucede, como si la locura se hubiera levantado del cerebro de Potter, se detiene y Severus lentamente —_lentamente_, disfruta de los últimos segundos del calor perfecto— se retira. Permanece en el borde del labio de Potter sólo por un momento, sólo cuando Potter le da una pequeña lamida más a la punta de su dedo, él retira su mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Severus está seguro de que nunca ha estado tan _mal_ en su vida, pero asiente, tragando con dificultad. —Era solo un pequeño corte.

El corte es tan pequeño que ni siquiera lo siente, aunque sospecha que si le hubiera cortado el brazo, algo como esto también habría ayudado con ese dolor.

—Iré a cambiarme —dice Potter, con voz reservada, incluso hay un ligero temblor.

—La cena está lista en diez.

—Menos mal que traje esto —señala Potter presionando algo entre los dedos de Severus, algo duro, demasiado duro, no lo que Severus quiere sostener en este momento, hecho de vidrio. Potter se va entonces, sus pies se arrastran apresuradamente por el suelo de piedra.

Sólo cuando oye los crujidos de las escaleras y el golpe de la puerta de Potter cuando se cierra, Severus se da la vuelta y coloca la botella de vino (¿qué otra cosa sería?) en el mostrador y luego se apoya en ella. Él toma un par de respiraciones profundas, piensa en Albus con nada más que con coloridos calcetines, pero ni siquiera eso ayuda a que su furiosa erección renuncie a sus necesidades. Busca por su varita y toca la botella. Cuando oye el estallido revelador —cuando sale el corcho— toma un trago directamente de la botella, deseando que sea algo más fuerte.

Casi lo vuelve a escupir, porque es Riesling y sabe como su última noche de verano y casi puede sentir la cabeza de Potter en su estómago, su cabello mojado gotea agua sobre su vientre, pero la imagen no se detiene ahí, sólo se amplia, porque ahora sabe cómo se sentiría tener la boca de Potter en su polla, también.

Jodido infierno, necesita una ducha fría.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

La cena sigue siendo mucho menos incómoda, mantienen la lengua para sí mismos, aunque las otras partes del cuerpo de Severus todavía se mueven para ir donde está Potter.

Cuando terminan con la comida, un golpe de la varita de Severus envía los platos al fregadero para lavarse a sí mismos: Dios bendiga la magia porque está tan lleno que no podría moverse. Beben el vino, la botella se vacía rápidamente.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dice Potter y de repente salta de la mesa. Severus lo escucha correr hacia su habitación y luego de regreso. Algo se presiona contra sus dedos.

»George lo hizo para ti —dice Potter mientras se sienta a su lado.

Porqué demonios haría Weasley cualquier cosa para él está más allá de Severus, pero su curiosidad es más fuerte, y siente el objeto en su mano. Es un cubo, tiene una frialdad metálica elegante. Lo gira una y otra vez en su mano. Extrañamente todos los lados se sienten diferentes. Nueve símbolos están en cada lado en filas de tres. Cruces, equis, círculos, cuadrados, triángulos y estrellas. Cada símbolo parece estar dividido de los demás, hay tres pequeños huecos alrededor del cubo y tres hacia arriba también. Severus intenta girar la fila superior y se desliza fácilmente.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta girando el cubo en sus manos, girando las filas y columnas.

—Es un cubo de Rubik —dice Potter—. Es la nueva sensación en la tienda. Hay algo escondido dentro, y tienes que resolverlo para abrirlo. Mucha gente piensa que puedes hacerlo con magia, pero en realidad es una lógica simple. George pensó que podría mantenerte ocupado por un tiempo.

—Interesante —dijo Severus, sintiendo las diferentes formas bajo sus dedos—. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

—Por lo general, un poco de chocolate o juguetes, pero George hizo esto sólo para ti, así que no lo sé.

—¿Debería estar asustado?

Potter se ríe. —No. —Luego agrega como si no significara nada—: en realidad, quería preguntarte tu opinión sobre algunos asuntos relacionados con pociones.

Severus se gira hacia Potter, sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa. —Vino y regalos; yo sabía que había algo. Me estás untando mantequilla (5).

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo pensé…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… —Su vaso se levanta de la mesa y toma un trago, Severus puede escucharlo tragar—. Sólo pensé que te estarías aburriendo de hablar sólo conmigo. Madame Pomfrey dijo que debería evitar llevarte a lugares muy ruidosos con mucha gente al principio porque podría abrumarte. Pero debe ser aburrido escucharme sólo a mí todo el tiempo.

La cara de Severus está hacia la mesa y hay una parte de él que se alegra de no poder ver la cara de Potter porque si tuviera que descubrir el mismo afecto y preocupación que hay en su voz, no se lo podría culpar por sus acciones.

—Tu compañía está perfectamente bien para mí —dice en voz baja—. Mas que suficiente. Si no fuera por ti, todavía estaría en la enfermería. Habiendo dicho eso, estaría perfectamente feliz de ayudar al Sr. Weasley con cualquier problema que pudiera tener sobre sus pociones experimentales.

—Si no fuera por mí, no te habrías lastimado en primer lugar —dice Potter con un triste suspiro.

Severus quiere extenderse y tomar la mano de Potter en la suya, pero no sabe dónde está ni dónde buscarla.

—Bueno, no regresé aquí desde París, dejando mis amados y engordadores croissants sólo para verte morir —dice Severus con una sonrisa burlona.

Hay un momento de silencio vacilante, entonces. —¿Por qué volviste entonces?

Severus vuelve su rostro a la voz. —¿Qué piensas?

—¿Pescado y papas fritas? —Potter adivina, voz tranquila, casi sin aliento viniendo más cerca que antes, que nunca antes.

—Casi —susurra Severus y sus ojos se cierran. Él quiere ese beso más de lo que quiere recuperar su vista.

Pero en cambio, la cabeza de Potter cae sobre su hombro. —Lo siento mucho —él respira y a Severus ni siquiera le importa porque al menos ahora puede saber dónde está el hombre y puede tocarlo donde quiera. Si se atreve.

Sus dedos se deslizan en la melena ingobernable. —¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta él, confundido—. ¿Qué demonios lamentas?

Potter respira fuerte, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Debería haber sido yo.

—No digas eso —responde Severus estrictamente—. Ese hechizo estaba destinado a matar y sólo tuve suerte. Fue mi decisión hacerlo, mi decisión si quiero dar un paso adelante o no. Además, esto es temporal, y no puedo decir exactamente que estoy sufriendo. —Al menos no por la ceguera, pero eso es un asunto completamente diferente.

—Bien… —Potter dice con un último suspiro y luego se aleja—. Eso está bien.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

El sábado pasa de nuevo en un instante. Tienen un picnic en Hyde Park. Comen fruta y jugo de naranja mientras Potter lo entretiene con historias inventadas de las personas que los rodean. Pasan la tarde en el Londres Muggle; realmente no hacen nada, sólo caminan de un lado a otro y compran algunos ingredientes que Severus ha usado la semana pasada, luego se van a casa y hacen la cena juntos. En la noche, Potter trata de leerle, pero se queda dormido después del primer capítulo. Severus lo acomoda con una manta delgada, luego escucha su respiración mientras juega con su cubo.

Los domingos, tienen visitas. No sólo George sino también Fred Weasley y su hermano pequeño, y obviamente eso significa que Granger también está allí, y alguien más. La Weasley más joven, Ginny. Severus desea desesperadamente ser cívico, pero simplemente no puede encontrar en sí mismo el que le guste la chica. Probablemente porque a la chica le gusta Potter. Es evidente en la forma en que ella dice su nombre, _Harry_ y cómo ella busca su atención aunque sea inconscientemente.

Severus permanece en silencio durante la mayor parte de su almuerzo, culpando a su propia estupidez —y a algunas partes del cuerpo con una mente propia— por querer algo que nunca debería ser suyo.

Sin embargo, Potter suena feliz con sus amigos y se ríe mucho y los sonidos matan un poco a Severus cada vez. Se retira a su propia habitación después del almuerzo, abre la ventana y se asoma. Él no escucha los pasos que se acercan justo cuando vienen de detrás de él.

—¿Demasiado? —Potter pregunta en voz baja, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Severus niega. No lo es, de hecho. No tiene problemas para adaptarse al gran grupo de personas que lo rodean, encuentra el ruido bastante agradable y realmente distrae. Es sólo que una persona…

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —responde al final.

—Te perdiste a Neville. —Escucha la sonrisa en la voz de Potter—. Estaba bastante feliz con eso en realidad.

Severus no puede evitarlo, resopla. Habría cortado verbalmente al niño Longbottom en pedazos en su actual estado de ira. —Probablemente fuera lo mejor —comenta.

—Acaba de venir a recoger a Ginny. Es su noche de cita.

La ceja de Severus sube a su cabello aunque hace todo lo posible por mantener la sorpresa fuera de su rostro.

El ruido de la calle de abajo apenas está allí, incluso en la oscuridad, Severus apenas puede escuchar algo, sólo la respiración constante de Potter detrás de él.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunta Potter—. Neville no es realmente mi tipo.

Severus se da vuelta, el movimiento repentino, desorientador o tal vez es otra cosa que lo empuja fuera de su eje.

Extiende una mano, encuentra el cuerpo de Potter, sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba sobre su pecho, se detiene en su cuello.

—¿Cuál sería tu tipo entonces?

Puede sentir a Potter tragar antes de responder—: Alguien que es un poco mejor en pociones.

La respiración de Potter ya no es estable y tampoco la de Severus. Están a segundos (centímetros) de un beso; es la segunda vez esta semana y Severus se acerca más con la intención de que esto suceda.

Weasley llama a Potter desde las escaleras y, al momento siguiente, Potter se desliza del agarre de Severus, un sonido similar a un gruñido sale de él.

Se une a ellos un poco después, pasa la tarde respondiendo preguntas y discutiendo teorías con los gemelos, quienes proponen un acuerdo sobre una consulta débil. Severus acepta con entusiasmo, una cosa más para desviar su atención de Potter.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Dos días después, el martes por la noche, comen las sobras en la sala de estar. Hay un programa en la radio, alguna comedia, y ellos lo escuchan. Potter rueda con la risa. Severus sólo sonríe levemente, aunque eso ni siquiera es por el programa que oye. No, es por Potter, siempre Potter.

Está sentado en la ventana abierta otra vez, se siente como un gato bañándose en los últimos rayos del sol. La calle de abajo se ha calmado un poco, nadie le hace caso, no se darían cuenta, la casa todavía está bajo magia. Está jugando con su cubo de Rubik, tiene una línea y media terminada. A veces, simplemente hacía rodar y torcer el cubo, mezclar las filas y columnas aún más sin la necesidad de resolverlo nunca. A veces, se sentaba con él hasta que al menos dos filas de estrellas se alinearan.

El programa termina, Potter se queda en silencio. El aire templado acaricia la cara de Severus.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? —pregunta, ojos ciegos en la calle de abajo.

—Por supuesto.

Luego, se convierte en un hábito de la tarde. Después de la cena pasearían por el barrio. No muy largo, sólo un pequeño paseo, brazo sobre brazo. Potter no lo guiaba sino que caminaba a su lado, ocasionalmente señalando cosas como: «Estaremos en una encrucijada en unos cinco pasos», y demás.

Los paseos son relajantes y tranquilos. Encantadores, como el dulce aroma de los árboles y la luz del sol que lo rodea incluso en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Es su tercer sábado viviendo juntos y Severus siente algo en el aire de la mañana cuando se despierta. Al igual que la calma antes de la tormenta, hay cierta aprensión en el silencio de la casa.

—¿Potter? —dice vacilante, pero no hay respuesta. Él baja a la cocina, la encuentra vacía también. Potter debe haberse ido temprano, lo cual es extraño, ya que generalmente duerme los sábados y sólo son alrededor de las seis.

Severus pone la tetera y comienza su rutina matutina, pero su mente está distraída. ¿Dónde podría haber ido Potter? Se sienta y espera; su taza de té se enfría lentamente. Está preocupado. Ni una sola vez había estado preocupado por Potter en las últimas tres semanas. ¿Qué pasa si algo sucedió? Él no podía ayudar, ni siquiera podía salir.

En el momento en que oye pasos en la puerta, rápidamente se para y corre allí. Golpea las sillas y el marco de la puerta, patea el soporte del paraguas, pero no siente el dolor.

—Oh, hola, buenos días —lo saluda Potter, alegre, aunque un poco sin aliento.

—¿Dónde has estado? —exige Severus, sonando tan preocupado como se siente.

—Lo verás en unos minutos —Potter dice suavemente mientras toma su mano y la aprieta—. Ponte unos zapatos —ordena.

Severus lo hace, pero no salen afuera, sólo van la cocina. —¿Tienes tu varita? —Potter pregunta entonces.

Una vez más, Severus siente algo en el aire, aprehensión, no es un malestar, pero hay algo, como nubes que se acumulan.

—Potter, ¿qué está pasando?

El hombre no parece preocupado, al contrario. Está emocionado, Severus puede oírlo en su voz. —Tu varita, ¿la tienes encima? —pregunta en lugar de responder.

—Sí, sí, lo hago —Severus gruñe, tocando la funda de varita en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, algo se presiona en su mano.

—Sostén esto —sonríe Potter, con los dedos alrededor de Severus—. Y prepárate.

_«Para qué__»_, el pensamiento está ahí, pero Severus no tiene oportunidad de decirlo en voz alta. Algo, como un gancho, se agarra a su vientre y tira casi hasta lágrimas de él. Al momento siguiente, sus piernas tocan el suelo, casi se cae, pero los brazos fuertes —los brazos de Potter— lo rodean y lo sostienen.

—Eso fue un traslador —dice sin aliento—. ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

Potter toma su mano, entrelaza sus dedos y lo lleva a un par de pies de distancia. El aire fresco se calienta cuando la luz del sol golpea su piel.

—Escucha —dice Potter suavemente y Severus lo hace.

Oye a la gente, mucha gente a pesar de que todavía es temprano en la mañana, ni siquiera las siete, pero las calles están llenas de personas. No son los autos y los autobuses los que pasan, sino las bicicletas, las campanillas que suenan para alertarles de que se acercan. El olor del aire también es diferente al de Londres, no tanto como el smog al que está acostumbrado, pero algo extraño, algo que conoce bien, simplemente no se puede ubicar.

Entonces algo todavía más único golpea su oreja. Las personas conversan entre sí, pero Severus no lo entiende completamente y le toma un momento o dos darse cuenta de porqué. Todos hablan un idioma diferente.

—¿Francés? —pregunta con incredulidad—. ¿Estamos en Francia?

—En París —le dice Potter, con una sonrisa tan evidente en su voz como el sol brillante en el cielo. Sólo porque Severus no lo ve, no significa que no pueda sentir su calor.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos por unos cruasanes que engordan —Potter se ríe, su mano se desliza hacia la cintura de Severus y la agita un par de pies por delante antes de que escuche una puerta chirriante abierta —que solía escuchar todas las mañanas durante casi un año— y dan un paso. Dentro del pequeño y acogedor café. El aroma del café recién hecho y los pasteles horneados llenan la nariz de Severus y él deja escapar un ruido tranquilo y agradable que sólo Potter escucha.

—No hablo francés, así que tendrás que pedir por mí.

Severus lo hace, un crusán y una taza de espresso para ambos, como solía hacer y luego se dirigen afuera. Son las siete en punto para cuando se sientan, las campanas de la iglesia cercana suenan maliciosas, pero es un sonido encantador.

—¿Cómo diablos has logrado esto? ¿y por qué? —cuestiona al hombre extrañamente silencioso que lo rodea mientras arranca un pedazo de su croissant. Potter también lo hace, Severus puede escuchar el suave crujido mientras rompe la corteza.

—Tuve que jugar la carta de héroe, pero el jefe del Departamento de Transporte Internacional es un muggle y fue muy cooperativo cuando pedí un traslador para que nos trajera aquí. —Severus escucha a Potter masticar y tragar y está encantado de escuchar una satisfecho gruñido del hombre, antes de que él diga—: Oh, esto _es_ bueno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Severus pregunta tomando un bocado de la masa también. Dios, él extrañaba esta delicia.

Los dedos vacilantes rozan el dorso de su mano y cuando no se aleja, Potter suavemente dice—: Tanto como queramos.

Se quedan todo el día; no hacen nada, sólo caminan por la ciudad. Severus lleva a Potter a todos los lugares que había disfrutado el año pasado, también visitan París Mágico. Tienen un pequeño almuerzo, luego caminan entre casas viejas en callejuelas sinuosas que mantienen alejado el sol de la cara de Severus, pero aún puede sentir el calor.

Por la noche cenan. El aire cálido del verano está lleno de especias y aromas de comida, vino y espressos fuertes. El vino tinto que beben es embriagador y pronto Severus se siente casi borracho, aunque sospecha que la mano en su muslo también tiene algo que ver con eso.

Los toques ocasionales de Potter en su codo para llamar su atención, en su hombro para detenerlo, en su mano, ni siquiera se atreve a pensar por qué, envían un repentino calor directo a su ser. El cuerpo entero está enfocado allí, su piel pica bajo esos dedos y su corazón late más rápido en el momento en que sucede y parece que ocurre con más frecuencia de la que se da cuenta.

—Deberíamos irnos —dice Potter por fin, cuando la botella de rojo se ha ido. La mano en su muslo se contrae y Severus se estremece, contento de que todavía no esté de pie, seguro de que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo.

Encuentran un lugar apartado cerca. —Cinco minutos más —le informa Potter, una vez que se activa la tecla de acceso.

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta anterior —dice Severus, apoyado contra una pared fría. Puede sentir el zumbido de la luz en su cabeza, el aire dulce, el aroma de Potter.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Por qué? —Severus pregunta, con una voz profunda, más profunda de lo habitual—. ¿Por qué todo esto?

—¿Por qué no? —Hay ansiedad en su voz y Severus puede decirle a Potter que cree que ha hecho algo malo. Eso es estupido, por supuesto. Esto ha sido una grata sorpresa, de hecho, Severus había pensado en traer a Potter un día, cuando recuperase la vista.

Severus extiende su brazo, buscando a Potter con los dedos. El hombre se para en el camino y la mano de Severus presiona contra su pecho. Agarra su camisa, lo acerca lentamente. —¿Me está untando de nuevo, señor Potter?

Las manos están en sus caderas, se deslizan hacia arriba en su cuerpo. —Tal vez… —Potter dice sin aliento.

—¿Qué deseas?

—No puedes ser _tan_ ciego —resopla Potter y presiona su cuerpo contra Severus.

Está duro. Está tan jodidamente duro que Severus puede sentir la presión insistente de la longitud de Potter contra su muslo.

—Estoy ciego —admite Severus—. Pero se supone que tú no.

—Oh, Severus, lo veo claramente —Potter gruñe, luego Severus siente un aliento cálido en su piel, luego labios suaves en su boca… y se están besando, y Severus se está quemando por el calor. Potter sabe salvaje, dulce y embriagador, como el vino tinto, como el sabor del aire del verano y Severus lo toma.

La lengua de Potter —esa lengua que había sentido mover alrededor de su dedo, imaginada alrededor de su polla tantas veces, esa lengua— le barre los dientes y se desliza en su boca. Los instintos, los deseos que ha ignorado durante tanto tiempo —dios, cuánto tiempo… ha pasado un año—, ahora despiertan y toman el control.

Su mano está sobre la polla de Potter, el hombre grita sonando sin aliento claramente con placer, pero luego él gruñe. «Oh mierda» y se aleja de Severus.

Severus lo sigue, sus labios hambrientos besan la línea del cuello de Potter, pero Potter lo empuja contra la pared. —No, no, no podemos —dice, se ríe, Severus está confundido, no entiende lo que está pasando, entonces algo, un periódico enrollado, por lo que parece, está presionado en su mano.

—Oh —dice Severus, dándose cuenta de que todavía están en París justo cuando siente el tirón del traslador.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Al día siguiente, nada parece cambiar y Severus casi se preocupa, porque el recuerdo de ese beso es suficiente para calentarlo y molestarlo mientras prepara su taza de té de la mañana. Había pasado la noche sin dormir en su cama, solo, con ganas de cruzar el pasillo y entrar en la habitación de Potter, pero es demasiado cobarde. _«__No, no, no podemos»,_ la voz de Potter se repite en su mente una y otra vez —hay mucho riesgo de simplemente ceder a los impulsos y él no quiere perder a Potter— el pensamiento es muy claro en su mente, pero también aterrador porque no sabe cómo podría olvidar ese beso, esos toques.

Son casi las nueve cuando aparece Potter, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, prepara su té, le ofrece otro a Severus, luego prepara el desayuno (tortilla con espinacas y champiñones) que comen, y luego de que Potter lava los platos, dice—: Vístete, vamos a salir.

Diez minutos después, Severus regresa al piso de abajo y Potter lo está esperando en la puerta.

—Arriba —dice y Severus está confundido, pero Potter no le explica, simplemente le dice—: Te voy a desilusionar. —Y de inmediato, Severus siente el toque de una varita en la parte superior de su cabeza y como un miasma espeso, grueso, parecido a un huevo, el hechizo gotea por todo el cuerpo.

Caminan afuera, pero Potter lo detiene en la escalera superior. Severus no entiende lo que está pasando, hasta que Potter toma su mano y pone sus dedos en algo delgado y duro.

—Móntalo —dice en un tono oscuro lleno de implicaciones a propósito y Severus se sonroja, a pesar de que sabe que Potter está hablando de su Firebolt.

No obstante, se sienta en la escoba y espera a que Potter se suba al frente antes de decir en voz baja—: Para que lo sepas, prefiero que me monten.

Potter balbucea, pero comienza y la Firebolt es la mejor escoba de carreras por una razón, se enfoca con alta velocidad de inmediato. Abandonan la mitad de Londres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto sobrevuelan un lugar donde el aire es limpio, fresco y huele a árboles y no a smog.

Severus se relaja en el vuelo, la alta velocidad apenas se percibe, a pesar de que el viento se estrella contra su cabello. El aire es cálido incluso a la altura en la que se están elevando en este momento. Se siente más cerca del sol que nunca y no sólo porque está en el cielo.

Envuelve sus brazos con más firmeza alrededor de Potter, sus manos se deslizan de la cintura del hombre alrededor de su vientre mientras presiona su pecho contra la espalda de Potter. Su barbilla cae sobre el hombro justo delante de él y se deslizan en silencio por un rato.

Potter vuela al mismo nivel durante al menos media hora, luego comienza a descender lentamente. El cuerpo de Severus se desliza ligeramente hacia adelante, y puede escuchar el pequeño silbido de Potter cuando siente cómo ha reaccionado el cuerpo de Severus ante la emocionante mezcla que es la adrenalina de volar, la esencia de Potter y su culo apretado contra la hinchada polla de Severus.

Aterrizan y —aunque Severus no puede ver nada— casi puede imaginarse el lugar. Oye el ligero silencio de las hojas bailando en el viento, las constantes olas de un lago probablemente a no más de tres pies de él. Él puede olerlo en el aire también; el olor del agua fresca y limpia, no hay nada como eso. Se agacha y siente la espesa hierba en el suelo con la palma de su mano.

—Es una pena que no haya traído mis bañadores —comenta Potter cerca.

Severus oye las salpicaduras y sabe que el hombre acaba de probar la temperatura del agua.

—¿Bañadores? —pregunta Severus—. ¿Para qué?

—Hay un lago… —Potter comienza pero Severus lo interrumpe.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se quita los zapatos, los calcetines y da unos cuantos pasos tentativos sobre pequeñas piedras hasta que sus pies se sumergen en agua fresca y agradable—. Quiero decir, no es como si pudiera verte.

Hay un silencio repentino que casi hace sonreír a Severus, luego Potter sólo pregunta: «¿Y tú?» su voz es baja, hay calor en ella, es dulce como el aire de verano.

—Disfrutaré del sol. —Severus sonríe mientras se sienta, estirándose en el pasto, mientras el agua del lago, suavemente ondeando, todavía lame sus pies.

Oye el susurro de la tela y sabe exactamente lo que está pasando, casi puede ver cómo Potter se quita la camisa sobre la cabeza y luego oye que se baja la cremallera y se deslizan los pantalones en las largas piernas. Luego Potter se mete en el agua, chapoteando con fuerza, silbando cuando el agua fría toca su piel calentada por el sol. Él nada alrededor por un tiempo, no va muy lejos, Severus claramente puede sentir mientras empuja el agua, mientras sus piernas patean, mientras sus brazos lo empujan hacia adelante.

El calor del sol y los pensamientos indecentes de Severus pronto se vuelven casi insoportables y él se desabotona la camisa y se quita los pantalones también, aunque, a diferencia de Potter, se deja los calzoncillos, por motivos de decencia. Puede que no oculte nada, pero Severus mantiene las apariencias.

Sus ojos están abiertos, hacia el cielo brillante y aunque todavía no puede ver completamente el resplandor, cree que casi puede ver el sol. Hay un lugar en el vasto vacío que ya no es tan oscuro, que se mueve constantemente mientras gira su cabeza.

Yace allí, bajo el ardiente sol, empapando su cuerpo con los rayos de la estrella al igual que Potter se sumerge en el agua. Su piel se calienta, puede sentir su calor cuando coloca su palma sobre su pecho desnudo. Se siente energizante, como una Poción Pimentónica en medio de una gripe, como un baño caliente después de una larga caminata en el invierno.

Puede escuchar a Potter salir del agua, el golpeteo de los pies mojados en el suelo duro y seco, luego Severus siente una sombra sobre él, todo se vuelve más oscuro de repente como si una nube acabara de arrastrarse frente al sol. . Incluso llueve cuando Potter sacude la cabeza como un perro y cubre el cuerpo de Severus con agua. Las gotas frías casi chisporrotean en la piel de Severus y dios… es casi sensual.

Potter se sienta a su lado, sus rodillas crujen, gruñen como un anciano, luego el cabello mojado toca el vientre de Severus mientras Potter apoya su cabeza contra el costado de Severus. Esta vez, deja que sus dedos entren en la melena húmeda, acariciando suavemente a Potter.

—Desearía poder verte ahora —admite Severus en voz baja y una parte de él espera que Potter no lo escuche, pero la cabeza se levanta de su estómago y Potter se mueve ligeramente, la hierba cruje debajo de él y Severus repentinamente se siente asustado de que haya dicho algo mal.

Le duele por ver la cara de Potter, su expresión ante las palabras de Severus y su mano se eleva en el aire por sí misma, un nuevo reflejo que ha aprendido en las últimas semanas, las manos extendidas para sentir lo que puede escuchar, pero no puede ver.

Los dedos van alrededor de su muñeca y Potter tira la mano de Severus hacia su cara, coloca un beso en cada punta de los dedos. Un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo de Severus.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —Potter pregunta y luego coloca la mano de Severus en su pecho, donde se desplaza, traza, acaricia, cepilla las pequeñas protuberancias erectas que hacen a Potter silbar. Corre a lo largo del costado de Potter, las puntas de sus dedos suben al hueso sobresaliente de la cadera de del hombre y dudan por un segundo, sabiendo lo que encontrará un poco más abajo… nada, nada en absoluto, sólo piel desnuda, luego se sumergen en el pequeña hueco. Sin embargo, en lugar de piel, se encuentra con la banda húmeda de la ropa interior de Potter.

Severus resopla. —¡Muy decepcionado, Sr. Potter! Pensé que serías un Gryffindor más atrevido.

—Oh —dice Potter con una sonrisa—, ¿quieres atreverte?

Al momento siguiente, una explosión de sensación sucede en la mente de Severus porque la boca de Potter está en su dolorosa y dura polla, chupándole la ropa interior. Su cabeza se presiona contra el suelo, mientras que sus caderas se elevan para encontrarse con ese calor delicioso. Grita, perfectamente consciente de lo agudo y desesperado que suena.

La risa de Potter se retira con su dueño y Severus se apoya en su codo. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás, sus ojos ciegos están hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de recuperar algo de control de su cuerpo al menos.

—Dios mío, tendré que calmarme si no quiero avergonzarme —dice débilmente, lo que sólo hace reír más a Potter, antes de colocar un cálido beso en la mitad de su estómago.

—¿Por qué crees que nadé…? —señala Potter, los labios descendiendo sobre la piel de Severus más y más arriba.

—¿Funcionó? —Severus pregunta sin aliento mientras una lengua juega con sus pezones.

—Ni un poco —sonríe Potter contra su piel y se frunce hacia abajo, su longitud erecta deslizándose contra el muslo de Severus.

Severus podría haber perdido un sentido, pero los otros cuatro aún funcionan y trabajan duro para compensar sus ojos ciegos. Todo se siente un poco elevado, en los límites de abrumador. Los olores en su nariz son pesados: la mezcla de Potter, el sudor, el aire dulce, el agua, la hierba y los árboles; los sonidos, sus gemidos, las hojas crujientes, el agua agitándose, todo está ahí. El gusto está bien hasta que Potter no llega a sus labios; pero tocar y ser tocado, sentir con su piel, su mano, eso es simplemente devastador. Es demasiado, no suficiente.

Él odia y ama al mismo tiempo no poder ver a Potter. Lo odia porque está seguro de que sería hermoso bajo el sol de la mañana con los árboles verdes detrás de él, duros y necesitados. Pero lo ama porque cada toque es una sorpresa y saca un violento tirón de Severus.

—Dios, _eres_ sensible —Potter se aleja, con la voz aún sonriendo—. Ve, nada, de lo contrario, estaré lamiendo tu pecho en un minuto…

Severus gruñe, entonces el ruido que hace es más como un grito salvaje porque la mano de Potter va por debajo de su ropa interior y agarra su polla dándole un par de golpes.

»En realidad, no me importaría en absoluto —comenta, pero Severus lo detiene.

—Lo haría —dice mientras sigue la línea del brazo de Potter hasta su hombro, luego su cuello, luego lo acerca a él.

Lo besa suavemente en los labios, antes de levantarse y caminar en el agua.

—¿Severus? —Potter lo llama y Severus se detiene, dando media vuelta—. ¿No se supone que los Slytherins deben ser al menos un poco atrevidos, también?

Severus resopla, comprendiendo la insinuación, pero se adentra más en el lago. Da la bienvenida al agua fresca como si hubiera estado varado en el desierto en los últimos veinte años. No veinte en realidad, sólo uno, ese único año, de verano a verano.

Hunde el cuello profundamente en el agua y se siente como terciopelo líquido contra su cuerpo y no hace nada para calmar su sed por Potter.

Se quita la ropa interior y la arroja a la orilla. —Me atrevo, Harry, astuto.

Él nada alrededor, esperando escuchar cuando el otro cuerpo se mueva hacia el agua. No toma mucho tiempo y el pecho desnudo de Potter presiona contra su espalda, la polla dura se clava en la hendidura de su culo. Severus se da la vuelta, da la bienvenida al joven con un apasionado beso. Los labios se deslizan uno contra el otro cuando finalmente alcanzan lo que probablemente ambos han querido desde el año pasado. Harry sabe dulce como el verano, su lengua tan excitante en su boca como en su dedo y sólo puede imaginar, por ahora, cómo se sentirá en su dureza.

El agua —que llega apenas hasta el ombligo de Severus— hace que cada movimiento sea aún más sensual, como una mano extra; acaricia su piel, los rodea, es fresco y sedoso y si Severus no podía aguantar mucho hasta ahora, seguro que tampoco lo hará por mucho más tiempo.

Cada toque, cada caricia ayuda a construir la imagen de Harry en la oscuridad de su mente. Su cintura estrecha, sus anchos hombros se tornan en su memoria, la curva de su culo, la forma de sus labios, Severus casi ve todo lo que convierte a Potter en el hombre que es, en el hombre que Severus ha amado desde hace Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Mientras se besan, las manos de Potter sobre su cuerpo deambulan como si él también estuviera ciego, no que a Severus le importe, es perfecto, cada toque es una sorpresa. Es como si Harry tuviera más manos, no sólo dos, sino al menos ocho. Manos que lo tocan en lugares que comienzan a arder de inmediato. El agua a su alrededor no hace más que enfriar sus deseos, Severus puede sentir claramente a Harry, presionando contra su estómago.

—Mierda, Severus… —Harry gruñe contra su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de agua de su piel.

Enrosca su pierna alrededor de Severus, quien lo agarra por el culo y lo levanta ligeramente. Él se mueve un poco más en el agua y Potter se queda sin peso sobre él. Alcanza entre sus cuerpos y dobla su mano alrededor de sus pollas, acariciándolas con movimientos firmes. El sedoso miembro de Harry se desliza contra la palma de su mano y cambia de opinión de inmediato.

Levanta a Potter aún más y aunque sus piernas intentan mantenerse firmes, el agua hace que todo sea un poco más resbaladizo y pronto Harry está acostado sobre la superficie suavemente ondulada, con las piernas abiertas. Severus inclina su cabeza, besando su vientre. El agua fría lame contra sus labios y él se mueve más abajo, buscando.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Harry llora cuando Severus encuentra la cabeza de su polla y la lame, envuelve su boca alrededor de ella—. Querido señor… Severus, esto no es una buena idea. —Su voz es casi suplicante—. Voy a… oh Dios mío, estoy…

No puede terminar, Severus no lo deja, se traga ese miembro duro, lo chupa y ya no salen palabras de la boca de Potter, sólo gemidos lujuriosos. Mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, su lengua se desliza húmeda alrededor del miembro grueso y no necesita sus ojos para saber que Potter está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida y que su polla es la cosa más hermosa que Severus tuvo en su boca.

El calor del sol late sobre sus hombros, su cabello negro parece absorber cada rayo. Su cerebro se siente como si se estuviera derritiendo. Todo es culpa de Potter, los sonidos que hace, el sabor de su polla… sobrecargan la mente de Severus y necesita hacer algo al respecto.

Él respira profundamente por la nariz, con la boca todavía envuelta alrededor del miembro duro de Harry, se hunde. Puede sentir las salpicaduras, las fuertes corrientes o el agua mientras Harry se estabiliza tanto como puede, aunque sus caderas siguen moviéndose. Lucha contra sus propios instintos para no inhalar, mientras sus labios se mueven hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza sobre Harry. Él puede decir que Potter está cerca, así que sólo le da un par de lamidas a la hinchada cabeza de su polla, luego se levanta y se sacude el cabello mojado de la cara.

—Severus, por favor —Potter ruega al momento, su cabeza está fuera del agua—. Estoy… estoy…

Severus sigue lamiendo el miembro sensible y tembloroso mientras su mano se mueve sobre el culo de Harry, con el pulgar deslizándose entre sus nalgas. Encuentra la piel arrugada fácilmente, quiere provocarla un poco, pero en el momento en que presiona su dedo contra ella, se desliza fácilmente.

Su cabeza se levanta de la polla de Potter mientras se concentra en la sensación, con suspicacia. Saca el pulgar, presiona el dedo índice y el medio hacia adentro, que entran con la misma suavidad. Potter ya está mojado y suave, las paredes de su canal están recubiertas y cuando Severus abre sus dedos como tijeras, puede sentir que se abre con suficiente facilidad.

—Tú… —Severus gruñe—, ¿te preparaste? —Sin embargo, el hecho de que Potter se acostara sobre la hierba con los dedos en el culo casi lo hace venir, el hecho de que no podía verlo lo vuelve casi lívido.

Él puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Potter mientras responde: —Lamerte suena bastante bien, pero me gustaría más que te corras dentro de mí.

Severus gruñe tomando su propia polla en su mano. Agarrar un muslo es suficiente para empujar el trasero de Potter más bajo el agua y un segundo después, la punta de su erección está en la entrada del hombre. —Será como desees —Severus sonríe, con las manos agarrando la cintura de Potter y luego tira del hombre sobre sí mismo.

Ambos gritan y Severus sabe que no resistirá, todo es demasiado, demasiado dulce, demasiado apretado. Las piernas de Harry están a su alrededor otra vez, Potter lo usa como palanca para levantarse, los brazos alrededor del hombro de Severus también lo ayudan a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo del duro eje. Severus envuelve una mano alrededor de la gruesa virilidad que se asoma en su vientre y se mueven en el agua, con las caderas rodando, empujando.

Severus se da cuenta del cambio de luz detrás de sus ojos cerrados de un segundo a otro. Él puede sentir la diferencia entre la oscuridad abrumadora y la oscuridad desvaneciéndose más y más. Ya ni siquiera es tan oscuro, es más como rojo o naranja en lugar de la oscuridad total. Abre los ojos, esperando ver la cara de Harry y ver el placer en sus ojos verdes que aún persiguen sus sueños (ocurrieron milagros más grandes debido al beso del verdadero amor), sin embargo aún está mayormente ciego, pero puede sentir el sol sobre ellos y voltea su rostro a la luz mientras se viene.

Es consciente de que Potter también se viene, y casi se pierde la sensación del esperma caliente que le cae por la mano (la próxima vez se lo promete a sí mismo y también a Harry), pero hay algo en el agua fría que los envuelve que lo compensa.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Están tumbados en las aguas poco profundas, las olas rozan su piel desnuda. Harry está acostado en uno de sus brazos, Severus acaricia suavemente su cabello mojado. Su otra mano se levanta hacia el cielo.

—Puedo ver —Severus dice suavemente y Harry levanta la cabeza de inmediato, pero Severus lo detiene y agrega—: todavía no completamente. Pero puedo ver la luz.

Él mueve su palma y protege su rostro del sol. Puede ver que todo se vuelve más oscuro por un momento, antes de que se mueva de nuevo y el brillo llena su vista.

Harry besa su pecho. —Sólo espero que no huyas una vez que me veas otra vez.

Severus casi se ríe de la idea. —¿Por qué dejaría la luz, una vez que finalmente la recupere?

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Sólo toma una semana más, progresa mucho más rápido después de ese domingo. Día tras día ve más, la oscuridad se disuelve lentamente y la luz toma su lugar. Primero, sólo el blanco brillante y luego lentamente aparecen colores, manchados, distorsionados, que gotean entre sí. Para el miércoles puede ver formas, aunque todavía tiene problemas para distinguir un montón de mantas vacías y a Potter debajo de las sábanas, pero hace todo lo posible por usar sus manos y palpar, buscar en toda esa blancura hasta que encuentra la piel desnuda y la piel. Oye un gemido excitado.

Severus no ha regresado a su propia habitación desde entonces —sólo lo hace para cambiarse de ropa— pero aprendió la distribución de la habitación de Potter tan bien como ya conoce toda la casa. No quiere decir que tener relaciones sexuales con Harry es mágico y eso acelera su recuperación de repente, pero seguro que le hace maravillas al espíritu. El toque del hombre es como los rayos del sol y Severus parece que ya no puede quitarle las manos a Harry.

No hay muchos cambios en su relación. Severus todavía se despierta más temprano para preparar el desayuno para Harry, aunque la mayoría de las veces se vuelve a la cama después de eso y lo despierta con un beso que generalmente se le sale de las manos y pronto ambos tiemblan, necesitados. Han olvidado el desayuno, aunque sus bocas todavía están bastante ocupadas.

Potter va a trabajar, Severus cocina la cena, ahora con mucha menos magia. Luego, una vez que Potter llega a casa —se comen entre ellos también; más a menudo que al postre— van a dar un paseo.

Es domingo y los dos duermen, aunque Severus está despierto, mantiene los ojos cerrados y disfruta el calor de Harry contra su costado. La ventana está abierta y él puede escuchar el tráfico afuera —los autobuses y los taxis conducen y hacen sonar las bocinas—, la gente discute, los viejos camiones vibran y chillan.

El sol brilla una vez más, la ola de calor sobre Londres todavía se mantiene, aunque han prometido algunas lluvias refrescantes para la próxima semana. Los cálidos rayos casi le queman la pierna y el pecho desnudo, pero él no se aleja.

Él puede sentir a Harry agitarse y le acaricia la cabeza, la besa suavemente, antes de que sus ojos se abran.

Al principio, él piensa que está soñando, pero cuando se apoya en un codo y mira al hombre que tiene en el brazo, debe darse cuenta de que no, no es un sueño.

Las ondas de luz brillan en Harry mientras la cortina baila en la suave brisa de la mañana. Severus puede ver cada pequeña marca de nacimiento negra en la piel bronceada —la quemadura solar que provocaron el domingo ha hecho que cada toque y beso en sus pieles sensibles sea una tortura sensual durante tres días seguidos— claramente. Cada mechón de cabello negro, vivo contra la sábana blanca se destaca, brilla.

Harry ha pateado la sábana durante la noche, ahora cubre apenas una de sus piernas. Su polla yace dura contra su estómago con un aspecto más delicioso de lo que Severus podría imaginar. Se revuelve en la cama de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada negra que lo observa, lo primero que ha visto en un mes, lo primero y lo más impresionante también. Casi ha valido la pena estar ciego para abrir los ojos ante una vista como esta.

Su mente está abrumada por la vista pues al igual que degustar la comida fue una experiencia completamente nueva cuando no la vio, ver a Harry ahora es casi lo mismo. Está más consciente de cada centímetro de ese hermoso cuerpo que nunca.

—Eres absolutamente hermoso —Severus no puede dejar de decir con reverencia mientras sus ojos observan el ancho pecho, el duro pezón, la línea del cuello de Harry, las marcas rojas que había hecho allí, los exuberantes labios y luego, por último, los ojos verdes—. Dios mío me perdí la vista de ti.

Las manos se levantan en el aire y Severus presiona su cara contra ella. Potter le sonríe perezosamente cuando sus ojos se conectan.

—¿Puedes ver de nuevo? ¿claramente? —Harry pregunta mientras lo tira hacia abajo para darle un beso.

—Lo suficientemente claro como para saber lo que estás planeando con sólo mirarte a los ojos —sonríe Severus con las manos acariciando la dureza de Harry.

—Bien —Harry gruñe girándolos—. Porque hay un par de cosas que me encantaría mostrarte.

Es domingo por la mañana, los rayos del sol son lo suficientemente cálidos como para quemar su piel y el brillo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos ciegos, pero ninguno de ellos esconde el rostro. Tampoco cierran los ojos, sino que los mantienen bien abiertos.

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

(1) Es un vino hecho con un tipo de uva blanca cultivada principalmente en Alemania

(2) Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (Sortilegios Weasley)

(3) Es similar al _Rictusempra _pero, según el Lexicon, se desconocen sus diferencias.

(4) Esto fue difícil de traducir; Harry le pregunta a Severus si quiere que cocine el huevo (frito, estrellado, como lo conozcan) por ambos lados, pero Severus prefiere que sólo la clara esté frita y la yema un poco líquida.

(5) Se refiera a una persona (Harry en este caso) que está siendo realmente amable con otra (Severus) por razones egoístas. La única razón por la que se portan bien es porque quieren algo.


End file.
